


Watchful Gaze

by Entropic_Wren



Series: Tale of Two Shatterdome Kids [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Gen, POV Hercules Hansen, Shatterdome Family, Shatterdome Shenanigans, Sibling dynamic, Sydney Shatterdome, references of original jaeger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entropic_Wren/pseuds/Entropic_Wren
Summary: Despite how sneaky Evan and Waimarie might act with looking out for Chuck and Mako - Herc has been around long enough for it to know what they get up to.





	Watchful Gaze

It was amusing to Herc, how the kids didn’t seem to know how far his knowledge of what they got up to went. Sure Evan and Waimarie were sneaky pieces of work, but not all had escaped his watchful eyes.

He hadn’t missed the moments where Evan, being his stubborn twenty-three-year-old self, would put Chuck on his shoulders and let him tighten some bolts on Kraken Roun’s foot, or to fix up the paint job. It was all superficial stuff, so Herc didn’t see too much issue with it – especially when it meant he got to see his son smile that smile he had never seen in years… also wearing a hard-hat which looked amusingly too big for Chuck’s small head. 

Nor did he miss the moments where Chuck would be going over some textbook out loud, and at times would just silently look at Waimarie – as if she held all the secrets which the daft book was trying to tell him in the most gibberish ways. Somehow, she always managed to pull through, explaining the thing that he was last at before taking a bite of her lunch.

There was a nervous twist in his gut mixed with a smile at the sight. He couldn’t help worry about if this would only push Chuck to be more eager to become a Jaeger pilot after all the two young pilots were very open with him about their Jaeger, and Waimarie was leapt into it before even being a legal adult.

But then he’d hear what sounded like a laugh from Chuck as he walked along the gangways to where he needed to be, and resigned to the benefits outweighing the cons. Chuck had one around his age to hang around, and Waimarie was a good kid – heart in the right place and a smile that served her right with the public. Along with it, Evan was a steady enough rock, who almost seemed to adopt siblings as often as Scott flirted with women at times.

…Honestly he couldn’t blame the kid… One sight of the two and Herc was already keeping careful on them. It seemed like he too was developing a ‘adopt at first sight’ nature.

So Herc would watch from LOCCENT when the two were sent off to fight a Kaiju and would brief a sigh of relief when they returned safe and sound. He’d smile at the victory walk that the two seemed to have as they made their way out of their Jaeger for a debrief. He’d watch as Chuck rambled about the statistics of the fight and what he thought of it. And he’d definitely smile and be a bit relieved when Evan would say a ‘that’s enough hard work for today kiddo’ while Waimarie would toss a chocolate bar at him – that usually led to a few rounds of handball with technicians sweating nervously about where the ball would end up.

When Mako joined the three and Stacker sent a look at Herc, the Australian could only let out a small innocent shrug.


End file.
